


Day 8: Blindfolds

by budgiebum



Series: Just Kinktober Things [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Kinktober 2017, Korrasami - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgiebum/pseuds/budgiebum
Summary: She was told to strip, put on the blindfold, and get on the bed while Asami took care of something. Korra waited for what felt like days until she finally heard the telltale creak of the bathroom door opening and the thud of it closing.





	Day 8: Blindfolds

“Asami?” Korra fidgets on the side of their bed. She was told to strip, put on the blindfold, and get on the bed while Asami took care of something. Korra waited for what felt like days until she finally heard the telltale creak of the bathroom door opening and the thud of it closing.

“Thank you for your patience, Korra.” The sultry voice slid from her wife’s lips like silk across her skin. The tap of Asami’s heels echoed in the otherwise silent room as she approached Korra. “You can go ahead and lie back. Hands behind your head and- No. Moving.” She emphasized the last two words in a more commanding tone, sending shivers down Korra’s spine as she complied. 

Korra, wrapped in darkness, feels two smooth legs settle between hers, soft thighs gliding effortlessly against the hardened muscles beneath her own tanned skin. She hisses as ten well manicured nails drag over the her abdomen, catching on each individual muscle. “Ahh Asami,” she moans out as those thighs end up on either side of her hips. Silky waves of hair dangle down to tease her neck. Korra squirms under the dueling sensations of Asami’s weight pressing down on her hips and hair gently caressing her skin.

“Aww, be patient, my little fire ferret,” Asami coos. “We’re just getting started.” She grinds her hips down against Korra, enjoying the whine coming from her water tribe warrior. Pulling her lower lip between her teeth, she rakes her nails up Korra's sides, stopping just below her breasts. Korra’s writhing is ceaseless beneath her, but her hands never move from beneath her head. Asami leans down to spread light kisses across her collarbone while finally palming her breasts, gripping tightly before dragging her nails up to the tips of her nipples. This gets a sharp cry of pain and pleasure from the Avatar. 

She tries to twist her body beneath Asami, but her thighs have an iron grip on Korra. She wants to rip the blindfold off and gaze into Asami’s brilliant green eyes before flipping their positions and ravaging her, but she can’t. She was told to keep her hands behind her head, and so she does. As if reading her mind, Asami’s plump lips give her earlobe a tug before whispering, “You’re doing so well for me Korra, you’re such a good girl,” into her ear. Korra groans as the praise and sensations of fingernails raking across her nipples send an extra flood of wetness between her thighs. 

“Asami, please…” Korra moans breathlessly. 

Asami trails her fingertips lightly up Korra’s forearms and grabs her elbows, pulling her hands out from behind her head. Her hands quickly pin Korra’s wrists back to the bed when dark hands attempt to grip her thighs. “No touching. Not yet.” She releases and Korra obeys with a pout and whimper. “Your pout is extra cute when you’re blindfolded, did you know that?”

“How could I? I’m blindfolded,” Korra whines, pout intensifying. 

“Shh, no more talking, just feel.” Asami lets her warm breath wash over Korra's stiff peaks before taking a bud in her mouth. Her lips quirk into a smile when Korra’s body jerks beneath her, loud moan reverberating off the walls. Asami uses her tongue to batter Korra’s nipple while she continues lightly trailing her nails over Korra’s thighs, scraping the tops, but never moving inward. 

“Asamiiiiiiiiiii,” Korra moans beneath her teasing fingers and lips.

Asami releases her nipple with a wet pop, wiping her chin with the back of her hand. She begins to scoot up Korra’s body, dragging her bare breasts along Korra’s abdomen and chest.

Korra’s breath hitches as she feels Asami’s hard nipples on her body, finally realizing her wife wasn’t wearing anything as her slit grinds across her stomach, leaving a wet trail in it’s wake.

"Is that what you want?” Asami asks, straddling Korra’s head. Korra’s hot, panting breath ghosts across her swollen, petaled lips sending a shiver through her body. “Well, buckle up, I’m about to take you for a ride.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn't too bad. It's my first fic outside of Pharmercy stepping into my other favorite fandom, Korrasami!
> 
> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/budgiebum) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


End file.
